empiresandalliesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Jan1/Archive 4
updates *all buildings and tables should be updated according to how its seen now :) for government buildings. *also i have added Farm costs data according to the spreadsheet above. *i have also added a BuildMenu Template to all pages that are part of the Build Menu. *i have updated Goals to individual Templates see edit mode. *Date format 0d 00:00 should occur on all pages *coins format with the , between the thousands should accur on most pages (working on sub pages) *welcome tool message updated for new users to edit the wiki (what appears on your talk page after first edit) User:woolva 15:47, June 24, 2011 (UTC) need to do please *PopNeeded in building template dose not work needs fixing :) *decor template User:woolva 02:43, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Just made a DecorInfo, Pop Needed in the building template should work which I fixed earlier today. Jan1 17:30, June 24, 2011 (UTC) *yes its fixed ill add data soon when i come around to it and thanks for the decor template :) *Iteminfo template will need updating also |Upgraded Time |Upgraded Costs |Upgraded Health i believe you should add it as a new section ie you have information cost as main lines before any data which can be added or not so a "Upgraded" or other name to use as a main line would be great to add and then the other extras ie build time and costs would go just after i think that's the best way to understand the data also im not sure but there is also a health option but dose not appear to be used yet or it could be apart of the strength im not sure yet so maybe could add a "Upgrade Health" as well for future preference but let me know what you think. *also if yourself and Henriquegr would agree i believe that User:Nilleh should have a bigger roll on this wikia. User:woolva 17:04, June 25, 2011 (UTC) I made the 'Upgrade" section, also Nilleh can be admin if he wants it Jan1 17:59, June 25, 2011 (UTC) ok ill ask him also thx the upgrade time shows twice though :) check > Cadet Soldiers User:woolva 19:16, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Fixed Jan1 20:13, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Upgrades Since some of the upgrades require ore, do you think we should use the oretab template for each section, for the whole page, or some other way of indicating the correct ore? Nilleh 00:16, June 26, 2011 (UTC) I think for each section would be ok, but it has to be the one-letter tab, which I have to build in manually into the Iteminfo template. However for the upgrades page itself OreTabs and OreT would be great. Jan1 00:57, June 26, 2011 (UTC) I tried to put them in on the Army Research Lab page, but I couldn't figure it out with the research templates being used. When you have a chance maybe you can give it a go? =) Nilleh 16:00, June 26, 2011 (UTC) I implemented it, so that every research template has a Researchlist subpage and uses OreTabs. I might consider implementing some script that allows for synchronizing all tabs to the selected tab.Jan1 20:38, June 26, 2011 (UTC) extras to add thx for the fix more options to add please. if you agree could we have the main upgrade part on iteminfo say "upgraded Pagename" ie the page name template. seems more applicable to the information below ? also could you add on the upgrade section a "|upgrade at" so we can name where to upgrade. for iteminfo ) also on the information part could you add the Zlevel template and on the cost part add the ZCoin template on decorinfo iteminfo and building templates so if required we can input that data. as it is required on i believe overall of those templates but not in huge amounts obviously. Thanks again. User:woolva 12:34, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Done, test if it works Jan1 21:02, June 26, 2011 (UTC) decorinfo can you add the empire points template to decorinfo? also if not added to iteminfo or building template can you add there as well i have looked but might have missed it User:woolva 00:25, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Done Jan1 14:59, July 1, 2011 (UTC) thx can you see if you can find the federal courhouse new government buildings in game settings i cant find it to see the payouts :/ User:woolva 13:01, July 3, 2011 (UTC) You need to change the number in the URLs to 22207 which is the newest flashRevision, Zynga keeps all old gamesettings around. Jan1 15:31, July 3, 2011 (UTC) can we have a (source) in the decor template to please. and also the {{Population ) template can be added to the building template for population needed.User:woolva 14:17, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Both done Jan1 15:39, July 3, 2011 (UTC) facebook thanks for updates. also if you have a Facebook add me and i will add you to this page http://www.facebook.com/pages/Empires-Allies-Wikia/162957947108341?sk=wall which i set up its not another job to be done but more less to tell of events to the community which is not an every day job lol just here n there that we could all share from time to time :). User:woolva 15:47, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Actually I already added you on Facebook Jan1 15:53, July 3, 2011 (UTC) oooo whats your name on there? as i have 150+ friend requests and i dont feel like adding all at the moment User:woolva It's the one containing Jan Jan1 16:11, July 3, 2011 (UTC) accepted User:woolva 16:21, July 3, 2011 (UTC)